Flora And Helia
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: Flora is Saladin's only niece, will she be the one to break the spell over Prince Helia? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Faragonda's Spell On Prince Helia

** Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, Winx Club is a copyright of Iginio Straffi, I also don't own Beauty And The Beast, Beauty And The Beast is a copyright of Walt Disney Pictures.**

**Faragonda's Spell On Prince Helia**

**A long time ago in a distant kingdom, a young prince named Helia lived within a shining gold palace.**

**Helia had everyone at his beck and call as well as everything he ever wanted.**

**If you wanted to know four words that described Prince Helia, he was spoiled, selfish, uncaring, as well as unkind.**

**Until one snowy night in winter, an elderly pedler woman named Faragonda came to the palace and she offered Prince Helia a single bouquet of red roses in exchange for shelter from the cold.**

**But Prince Helia sneered at the rose bouquet and turned Faragonda away.**

**"But kindness is a virtue that must always be displayed." Faragonda warned Prince Helia.**

**And when Prince Helia dismissed Faragonda for the second time, she had transformed him into a hideous hunting troll then cast a powerful spell upon the palace turning it into a very grim place, along with cursing all who lived there.**

**Embarrassed by the beast he had now become, Helia then hid himself within his palace with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world.**

**The rose bouquet that Faragonda had given to the prince, was actually an enchanted rose bouquet which would bloom until after his eighteenth birthday, if Prince Helia learned to love another as well as earned her love in return by the time the last few petals of the rose bouquet had fallen, then the spell would be broken, if not... Helia would be doomed to remain a hunting troll for all time.**

**As the years passed, Helia fell into despair as well as lost every shred of hope he had, for what girl would ever learn to love a disgusting hunting troll?**


	2. Flora's New Book

**Flora's New Book**

**Over in a nearby village, a fairy named Flora was going to the book shop to purchase a new book.**

**Flora passed the butcher's shop on her way to the book shop.**

**The butcher stopped Flora, "Good morning Flora!" he called out.**

**"Good morning Mr. Barnsworth." Flora greeted the butcher.**

**"Where are you going?" Mr. Barnworth asked Flora.**

**"I'm going to the book shop," Flora answered the butcher. "I just finished the most wonderful book!"**

**"Oh that's nice." Mr. Barnsworth said to Flora.**

**Flora then left the butcher's shop as Mr. Barnsworth & one of his many apprentices began whispering about Flora right behind her back.**

**When Flora entered the book shop, the owner of the quaint little book shop was waiting for her.**

**"Ah Flora," the book shop owner said. "salutations!"**

**"Salutations Miss Barbatea," Flora said to the owner. "I have come to return the book I borrowed."**

**"You are an amazing reader! You finished that book in the series already?" Miss Barbatea asked Flora feeling impressed.**

**"It was a busy afternoon," Flora told Miss Barbatea. "basically I couldn't put it down, have you got anything new?"**

**"Not since yesterday." Barbatea laughed with Flora.**

**"That's all right," Flora said. "I'll borrow this one!"**

**"That one," Miss Barbatea laughed. "but Flora! you have read it three times already!"**

**"But this book is my favorite!" Flora protested to Miss Barbatea.**

**"Well if you like that particular story all that much Flora," Miss Barbatea laughed. "then it is yours to keep!"**

**"But Barbatea..." Flora began.**

**"I insist!" Miss Barbatea said to Flora.**

**"Why thank you Barbatea," Flora said gratefully leaving the quaint little book shop. "thank you very much!"**

**After Flora left the book shop to go home in order to help her uncle, Saladin the village inventor out with his latest project, she had an extremely unfortunate run in with the village nuisance, Avalon who was closely followed by the Trix sisters, Icy, Darcy, & Stormy.**

_**Oh great**_**, Flora thought. **_**just what I need! Avalon trying to court me**_**!**

**After Flora turned Avalon down when he had asked for her hand in marriage, she went home to assist her uncle, Saladin with his newest invention.**


	3. Saladin's Long Journey

** Saladin's Long Journey**

**Flora then entered her house to find it full of dust as well as Saladin fooling around with a part to his new wood chopping invention.**

**An hour later, Saladin was on his horse & off to the county fair with Flora bidding her uncle good bye.**

**It appeared that Saladin & Champion, the family's horse were lost at a fork in the road.**

**They raced from every single possible danger throughout the dark of the night.**

**At one point, Champion then left Saladin due to the fact that the horse was feeling terrified by where the twosome was.**

**Saladin began looking up at a big spooky looking palace as a pack of ravenous wolves began to chase after the poor old man.**

**The wolves began grabbing at Saladin until he finally freed himself from the wolves' grasp.**

**Now Saladin walked into the long entrance hall of the palace.**

**After Sky the candlestick showed the sick as a dog Saladin to where his master, Helia usually sat to keep warm by the fire, Tecna the teapot & Timmy the teacup showed up nearest Saladin to help out with warming him up.**

**"Care for some tea Sir," Tecna asked Saladin pouring some of her Earl Grey tea into Timmy's top. "I'm sure that it will warm you up in no time at all."**

**"No tea Tecna," Riven urged the teapot. "no tea."**

**Timmy was laughing because Saladin's upper lip was tickling him so much.**

**"This man is really tickling me Tecna!" Timmy laughed.**

**"Oh well... Hello..." Saladin began.**

**But all of a sudden, the parlor door swung open as a huge hunting troll came into the parlor.**


	4. The Troll's Rage

** The Troll's Rage**

**"There's a stranger in my palace!" Helia said angrily.**

**"Master," Sky began. "the gentleman was lost in the woods..."**

**But Helia just roared at Sky thus putting out his flames.**

**As Riven was trying to blame Sky for Saladin venturing into the palace, the hunting troll then roared at him too thus making the poor clock hide with the dust bunnies.**

**As soon as Saladin tried explaining his situation about being lost in the forest as well as needing a place to stay, the hunting troll immediately threw Saladin into the dungeon.**

**Back in the village where Flora & Saladin lived the next morning, Avalon had the entire village outside of Flora & Saladin's farmhouse where his & Flora's wedding was to be held.**

**It was after Avalon had proposed to Flora that she kicked him out & made him fall into the mud.**

**Once Avalon had left, Flora went to a field to be alone for a while.**

**Champion had found Flora, and by twilight's end she & Champion had made their way to the dark palace where Flora had begun to search for her Uncle Saladin.**

**Talk about Flora being the girl who was able to break the spell had spread around the palace by the staff like wildfire.**

**After Flora found her uncle, she was caught by the hunting troll.**

**Saladin was released & taken to the village.**


	5. Family Reunion

** Family Reunion**

**Although Flora & the hunting troll had their little spats, Tecna, Timmy, & the other cursed palace staff members had noticed that Helia had fallen in love with Flora, however Flora didn't feel at all the same feelings of love for Helia that he had felt for her.**

**"It is wonderful is it not Tecna," Timmy sighed. "the master has finally learned to love."**

**"Yes it is Timmy." Tecna sighed then kissing her boyfriend.**

**"That should break the spell." Bloom, the feather duster, Stella, the wardrobe in Flora's bedroom, Brandon, a palace broom, as well as Musa, a china pitcher all agreed.**

**"But it's not enough," Sky said. "Flora has to love the master in return."**

**"Now it is too late," Layla, the footstool sighed. "for Flora has left our poor master to go see her uncle."**

**Back at the farmhouse where Flora once lived, Saladin had opened his eyes just in time to see his niece.**

**"Flora..." Saladin began hoarsely.**

**"It is all right Uncle Saladin," Flora said. "I'm home at last."**

**But Flora & Saladin's reunion was cut short, for there was a knock upon the door.**

**Flora got up to answer the door.**

**Outside the house, Flora found the entire village ready to take Saladin to a home for the insane.**


	6. Invasion

** Invasion**

**After Saladin told his story to the angry villagers, Flora was the only one who believed her uncle.**

**After Flora showed the troll's reflection in the magic mirror, Avalon grabbed the mirror forcefully from Flora as he prepared to go to the hunting troll's palace with the rest of the village.**

**Back at the palace, everyone else was preparing to do battle with Avalon & the other people from the village.**

**"It is time to march into battle," Riven shouted. "who's with me!"**

**Some of the enchanted human odds and ends went to warn their master, while others stayed in order to defend the palace from these new invaders.**

**It was a long awaited battle as Flora & Saladin had both appeared ready to defend the troll's home from the oncoming attack.**

**Flora was now in charmix mode ready & willing to protect the one she truly loved from Avalon's wrath.**

**"No Avalon," Flora called out. "hold off your attack!"**

**"Does that mean that you will marry me?" Avalon asked Flora.**

**"No way will I ever marry you!" Flora yelled at Avalon.**

**"Then I really must kill this monster!" Avalon told Flora.**

**Avalon then shot his arrow from his bow thus striking the hunting troll through the heart.**

**"Troll Prince!" Flora called out.**


	7. Flora To The Rescue

** Flora To The Rescue**

**"Flora," the hideous hunting troll said gently but weakly. "you came back."**

**"Of course I came back." Flora said gently to her hunting troll prince.**

**Avalon then clearly shot another arrow and this arrow was heading straight for Flora!**

**"Dodge that arrow!" the troll called out to Flora.**

**Flora then dodged the arrow simply by doing some fast flying to the right.**

**Oh but that arrow was a tricky little thing, now it was going after the hunting troll that Flora loved.**

**"No!" Flora screamed out in pain & agony.**

**The troll landed flat on his back with the arrow through his heart.**

**"Yes! I got him! I finally got myself a hunting troll!" Avalon exclaimed as Bloom & Sky, Stella & Brandon, Musa & Riven, and Layla all ran up to the place in the palace where their master, Flora, and Avalon were.**

**"Honestly Avalon," Flora sobbed bitterly. "just how can you be so cruel!"**

**"Simple," Avalon said to Flora. "it is because I love you."**

**"Yeah well," Flora confessed to Avalon. "I love my troll prince!"**


	8. Flora's Happily Ever After

** Flora's Happily Ever After**

**The troll had just enough strength left to simply throw Avalon from off of the tower before falling to his back once more.**

**Everyone else crowded around the sobbing Flora as well as the dying hunting troll.**

**"Please... please do not die on me," Flora sobbed. "I love you... and to make matters worse... I had never even learned your name!"**

**Flora's teardrops landed upon the blue hunting troll thus transforming him from monster to man.**

**When the specialist prince got up off the ground, he was wearing his specialist uniform when he turned to face Flora.**

**"Flora... it's me... it's your prince," the specialist said. "it is Helia, your Helia!"**

**Flora then looked into the blue eyes of the black haired prince, "It is you! My own prince! My Helia!" she exclaimed.**

**The prince's staff suddenly transformed.**

**"Bloom & Sky, Musa & Riven, Stella & Brandon, Layla, and Tecna & Timmy," Prince Helia exclaimed looking at his friends as well as hugging them all. "look at us! We're all human again!"**

**Flora & Helia, Stella & Brandon, Tecna & Timmy, Layla & Saladin, Bloom & Sky, and Musa & Riven all prepared to waltz in the ballroom that very same night by glowing candlelight.**

**And they all lived happily ever after.**


End file.
